Lithium ion secondary batteries have characteristics of high energy density and electromotive force compared to lead storage batteries and nickel-hydrogen batteries, and thus have been widely used as a power supply of a mobile phone, a notebook PC, and the like in which a reduction in size and weight is required.
In general, a number of lithium ion secondary batteries in the related art are constituted by a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and a separator that prevents a short-circuit between both of the electrodes, and an electrolytic solution is maintained by the separator.
In the lithium ion secondary battery, commonly, for the negative electrode, metal lithium, a lithium alloy, a carbon-based material, a metal oxide, and the like that are capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium are used. In addition, for the positive electrode, transition metal oxides such as lithium cobaltate, lithium nickelate, lithium manganate, and olivine type lithium iron phosphate are used.
In addition, in a number of current lithium ion secondary batteries, as an electrolytic solution, a nonaqueous electrolytic solution, which is obtained by dissolving a lithium salt such as lithium hexafluorophosphate (LiPF6), lithium boron tetrafluoride (LiBF4), bis(trifluoromethyl sulfonyl)imide lithium (LiN(SO2CF3)2), lithium hexafluorophosphate (LiPF6), lithium perchlorate (LiClO4), lithium boron tetrafluoride (LiBF4), lithium trifluoromethanesulfonate (LiCF3SO3), lithium hexafluoroantimonate (LiSbF6), lithium hexafluoroarsenate (LiAsF6), and lithium tetraphenylborate (LiB(C6H5)4) in various organic solvents such as ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, gamma butyrolactone, methyl carbonate, ethyl methyl carbonate, and ethyl carbonate, is used (for example, refer to PTL 1 to PTL 3).